Collection of Songfics
by annie.of.belle
Summary: Taking requests for songs, bands/artists, pairings het or slash , themes, etc. please keep it T, people, or i wont be able to write it. Next chapters up, duh so... read! pwetty pwease?
1. My People

**My People, ****by The Presets**

I stabbed, swerved, ducked, and stabbed again. Deflated Hollow men lay on the ground around me, the air thick with their stench.

I could not last much longer. Swerve, duck, stab, swerve, duck, stab, _slice_.

I felt something sticky sliding down my side and onto my leg. I quickly glanced down, wondering what it was.

Red, that's what it was.

And in my experience, if it is red, sticky, and you got it in battle, it was blood.

Shit.

I was struggling to keep my eyes open enough to see the Hollow men, still attacking.

"Valkyire!"

And everything went black.

"Is someone there? Please?" I could feel tears brimming under my eyelids. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I've had enough of being alone."

My eyes, though blurred from crying, focussed suddenly, the light was now blinding. I could feel a hand in mine, his thumb making soothing circles.

"Valkyrie, it's me. Do you remember my name?"

I smiled. "You are Kenspeckle Grouse."

"Correct, Valkyrie. Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Good. With the medicine I gave you, you shouldn't be able to."

"There are people waiting to see you, outside in the waiting room. Can I let them in?"

"Who."

"Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher. China Sorrows also wishes you a get well soon, and apologises for not being able to drop by."

"Let them in."

Tanith rushe in and hugs me, Fletcher grins weirdly, and Ghastly stands awkwardly to the side. But they are my friends.

My people.


	2. Mr Brightside

**Mr. Brightside ****by The Killers**

I think the worst part is that I can still see them. I watch over them, seeing misfortune after misfortune hurting them, torturing them, crippling them.

Tanith and Ghastly are together, one of the few good things that have happened.

Valkyrie, aided by various others, searched for my head, but was unsuccessful. I do not blame her – she tried her best. But she got so sad… clinically depressed. It took them years to find out. Professor Grouse was shocked. Even now, he checks her wrists when she comes for cough medicine, or checkups on her baby.

That's the other unbearable thing.

Fletchers baby. The baby in her stomach, growing there like a parasite.

I remember when she found out. She started crying that she had betrayed me.

And then it hit me.

She didn't love him; she loved me. And I knew, and I couldn't _do _anything.

She is with Fletcher now. I try to convince myself that this is a good thing – at least she is not alone. At least this is something, I console myself.

I do not believe me.

She has the child – Fletcher Bones –who is, well, a baby. He cries, he eats, and not much else.

Then, one day – well, one night, she walks out of the house. Fletcher is still sleeping. What is she doing?

She walks into Tanith and Ghastly's house. I remember Fletcher telling her that Tanith is doing some work for the London Sanctuary. So why is she going to visit Ghastly?

Oh, Holy Gods. I wish I could look away but I can't. Literally. I am, unwillingly, omnipresent. In the back of my mind, I could still see Fletcher sleeping, and dent next to him in the bed, where Valkyrie had been lying.

Valkyrie was having an affair with Ghastly.

_And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick_

_  
And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis_

I wish I could be there, make Val see sense. I do not blame her – she has had a hard life.

But I wish I could be there.

**Okay if anyone didn't get it, that was SkulduggeryPOV, watching from the Faceless Peoples Realms.**

**Thank you to Nerdy Skeleton, both for the Mr. Brightside song (which I now LOVE) and the grooveshark hint. Wuvs you lots :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading,**

**Stargirl844**


	3. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Boulevar****d of Broken Dreams**

_What was that? _I turned around, shadows dancing on my fingertips, in case someone was following. "_Cat_"I whisper to myself, and keep walking.

I turn left into Greene Ave., and look around me, feeling a strange sense of Déjà Vu. Then it hit me.

It was nothing important – not to anyone except me, that is.

One time, Skulduggery and I were walking along this avenue, and I saw this great little ice-cream shop. After a lot of pleading and begging, Skulduggery bought me a 3-Scoop – Butterscotch, Caramel and Fairy Floss flavour. Yum…

Anyway, I was eating this awesome ice-cream, and, as we turned into Greene Ave., there was someone lifting a dagger high, preparing to strike a cowering woman.

"Scrapegrace!" Skulduggery yelled as I ran at him, ice-cream forgotten.

He turned around, a I'm-trying-to-look-sorry-but-it's-not-something-I'm-used-to look on his face – or something very similar – but then started laughing. It was a very squeaky laugh, Valkyrie noticed.

"What?" She demanded, when Skulduggery started laughing to, never taking his eyes off Scrapegrace.

Vaurien pointed at her – but more specifically, the three melted ice-cream-y colours running down my shirt.

He was howling with laughter – I swear it wasn't that funny.

So anyway, we cuffed him, I gagged him – he was annoying me – and we took him back to their resident idiot, Crux, where he took full credit, etc, etc.

See? It means nothing to you.

Just me.


	4. Bones

**For NerdySkeleton, who recommended this song – and many others. Now that I'm back from the US of A, I can finally work on them. Any Americans reading this, I LOVE YOUR COUNTRY!!!! Woot! Everything is amazing – biked the golden gate and saw the statue of liberty, went to Disneyland and Universal Studios. TOTALLY COOL! Anyway…. Time to write!**

**Bones by The Killers**

"Come with me."

Valkyrie looked up from the television, startled. "Hmm?"

"Come on, Val. I want to show you something."

"Sure, OK."

They walked out to the Bentley together, Valkyrie feeling more and more apprehensive. He drove unusually calmly, and Val noticed that they stuck to the backroads and alleyways.

"Where are we going?"

Briskly, he replied "Not important."

"Why are we going to 'Not Important'?"

"You'll see when we get there" he said, not unkindly.

"And here we are" he said, a few minutes later.

"Umm… the ocean?"

"Yes, Valkyrie, the ocean." He took her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

He pulled her down to the ocean, and, before she knew it, they were stomach deep in the freezing ocean.

"Umm… Skulduggery? "

"Yes?"

"What are we doing?"

"This."

He lent in, and, very softly, pressed his teeth to her lips.

"How was that?"

"I don't – I'm sorry – I, I don't feel that way. I'm really sorry, and I don't want-"

"It's okay. It was… a long shot."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. While you're here, do you want to have a swim?" His tone was bordering on desperate, and they both knew it.

"No thanks. I'll just walk home."

"Okay."

Valkyrie walked out of the water, teeth starting to shiver, and found her way to the road.

Had she turned around, she would have seen him crying on the cold, wet, dirt.

But she didn't.


	5. Mixed

**I ****Don't Care by Fall-Out Boy**

"Soo, Skulduggery, do there a lady in your life?"

"Yes, there is, as a matter of fact, Charming." He said, trying to pull off the ridiculously clingy woman. "Meet my partner and girlfriend, Valkyrie Cain."

***

**Get Busy Being Alive or Get Busy Being Dead**** – Fall-Out Boy**

"Look, how about you pick one or the other, Val. You can't have both. Dead or alive. Comatose is just… not an option." Tanith looked down at Valkyrie's serene body, tears leaking out of her eyes. She sat down and held her hand, "You said you'd stay with me."

***

**Prayer of the Refugee**** – Rise Against**

"Come, son. Let's visit you mother." Poor child. He was scarred, just like me. Not that it mattered. If someone were to pity him, it would probably be for growing up now, with the Faceless Ones alive and the rulers of our world. Maybe, for his mother, my beautiful Tanith, dead with no gravestone. But he was definitely to be pitied.

***

**Viva la Vida**** - Coldplay**

I used to know what I was doing, what was going on. I fear that maybe I got my confidence from him – God knows that he had enough to share. But now he has gone, so has everything. Tanith and Ghastly visit, occasionally, but they know I prefer my own company, searching for his head. Wherever it was, if it still was, I would find it. I just needed time.

***

**Everyday Combat**** – Lost Prophets**

"Behind you!" Tanith swerved, dragging her sword through the air, and deflated Hollow Man about to kill her. "Thanks, Val!" she replied, manoeuvring around to chop off another's arm, which was enough to put him out of the picture.

Valkyrie finished off the last one.

"Elementery, Tanith" Then, suddently, a blade sprung from her chest, and there was blood. Tanith jumped over Val, spearing the final Hollow Man.

She turned around, and hugged Valkyrie close. "It' okay, Val, I'll get you to Kenspeckle. You'll be fine."

"I … know. I… think I'm… going to pass… out. So… I'll …see you when… Kenspeckle fixes me."

Five minutes later, they were out of Kenspeckle's 'hospital', and Valkyrie was as good as new.


	6. Mixed Updated

**I ****Don't Care by Fall-Out Boy**

"Soo, Skulduggery, do there a lady in your life?"

"Yes, there is, as a matter of fact, Charming." He said, trying to pull off the ridiculously clingy woman. "Meet my partner and girlfriend, Valkyrie Cain."

***

**Get Busy Being Alive or Get Busy Being Dead**** – Fall-Out Boy**

"Look, how about you pick one or the other, Val. You can't have both. Dead or alive. Comatose is just… not an option." Tanith looked down at Valkyrie's serene body, tears leaking out of her eyes. She sat down and held her hand, "You said you'd stay with me."

***

**Prayer of the Refugee**** – Rise Against**

"Come, son. Let's visit you mother." Poor child. He was scarred, just like me. Not that it mattered. If someone were to pity him, it would probably be for growing up now, with the Faceless Ones alive and the rulers of our world. Maybe, for his mother, my beautiful Tanith, dead with no gravestone. But he was definitely to be pitied.

***

**Viva la Vida**** - Coldplay**

I used to know what I was doing, what was going on. I fear that maybe I got my confidence from him – God knows that he had enough to share. But now he has gone, so has everything. Tanith and Ghastly visit, occasionally, but they know I prefer my own company, searching for his head. Wherever it was, if it still was, I would find it. I just needed time.

***

**Everyday Combat**** – Lost Prophets**

"Behind you!" Tanith swerved, dragging her sword through the air, and deflated Hollow Man about to kill her. "Thanks, Val!" she replied, manoeuvring around to chop off another's arm, which was enough to put him out of the picture.

Valkyrie finished off the last one.

"Elementery, Tanith" Then, suddently, a blade sprung from her chest, and there was blood. Tanith jumped over Val, spearing the final Hollow Man.

She turned around, and hugged Valkyrie close. "It' okay, Val, I'll get you to Kenspeckle. You'll be fine."

"I … know. I… think I'm… going to pass… out. So… I'll …see you when… Kenspeckle fixes me."

Five minutes later, they were out of Kenspeckle's 'hospital', and Valkyrie was as good as new.

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid – The Offspring**

Skulduggery looked at the toddler, who was making a jigsaw out of his bones. "Can I pwease have another one, Scuwuggey?"

He chuckled. "One more?"

"Yes pwease!"

He sighed. "With bargaining skills like that, kiddo, you'll go far."


End file.
